maduraste?
by kena86
Summary: lola esta desempleada y con una hija, Virginia sigue siendo rica, pero en realidad no sabe cómo dirigir una empresa, se reencuentran, virginia la contrata para ser su segundo al mando, ¿sobrevivirán estas viejas rivales?
1. Chapter 1

Siempre pensaron que esa chica gordita de cabello negro, gafas y cierta preferencia con el color rojo, tendría un futuro brillante, porque era objetiva, inspiradora, tenía metas y siempre las cumplía, fuera como fuera, lo irónico del asunto es que sus métodos poco ortodoxos que siempre le hacían ganar, fueron la marcaron de por vida.

¿Cómo? Su primer empleo, el mismo supermercado donde trabajaba su mama, ya había supuesto que sería algo pesado, pero no imagino que sería demasiado, no solo se atiende la caja, administrar artículos, hacer conteo limpiar, cargar cajas, al cabo para el mes Lola decidió que esto era explotación laboral y se levantó contra el gerente, contrario a lo que está acostumbrada esta vez no tuvo apoyo de sus compañeros de trabajo.

-solo tenías que renunciar- dijo su madre resentida porque también tuvo que ser despedida, no porque apoyara a su hija, sino porque su hija siempre la mencionaba como una trabajadora explotada, su madre no le hablo por un mes, pero logro conseguir un nuevo empleo en una plaza de ropa concurrida.

En cambio, Lola, fue de mal en peor, renuncio a sus ahorros y sueños de ir a la universidad, porque no pudo volver a conseguir empleo, sus minutos de fama en el supermercado le costaron toda posibilidad de conseguir trabajo, ni siquiera sus amigos, por más que intentaron pudieron encontrarle uno con sus familiares, sin querer se convirtió en una indeseable, la única forma de ingresar dinero fue por trabajos en internet, que eran muchas horas pendientes a la pantalla, pero poco dinero.

Pero eso solo le duro un año, cuando se casó con Charlie se sentía realizada, al menos hasta que este con la excusa de trabajar se fue con un programa de tv, de patinadores alrededor del mundo, esperando que este le mandara dinero para ella y su hija, pero paso el primer año y nunca recibió nada, sin mencionar que las noticias de este con su nueva novia, por lo tanto solo recibió un papel de divorcio, no pidió la custodia de su hija, pero puso unas cláusulas muy confusas para ella, que sin darse cuenta renunciaba a reclamar la mitad de lo que le correspondía como su esposa.

Por primera vez fue consciente que nunca tuvo oportunidad con Charlie, ni siquiera la quería, se casaron porque se emborracharon en el primer aniversario de la graduación, y quedo embarazada, los padres de él lo obligaron a casarse. Realmente esperaba que empezaran a quererse, pero el idiota con cara linda, era un mal hombre, mal esposo y mal padre... ¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? ¿porque siempre se fijaba en chicos lindos y olvidaba que era dentro lo que importa?

-Mamá- la llama su hija, de prácticamente una copia suya, cabello negro largo, ojos grandes, pero sus ojos verdes están algo azulados, podría decirse que heredo lo bello de Charlie, o sea, realmente hermosa, delgada y gracias a Dios no es una cabeza hueca como su padre- Amore te llama- le pasa el teléfono.

-gracias Lila- todavía sigue sobreviviendo, algunas encuestas dan bastante dinero, pero igual ha tenido a recurrir a métodos independientes, como las playeras que vendia en la secundaria(el cual era buen negocio, pero no tenia dinero para pagar renta en algún lado, y la echaban de la calle), tiene que renovarse porque el mismo estilo aburre rápido, juntar plástico también resultaba mucho trabajo y nada de dinero, trabajos voluntarios como ayudar algún plomero o carpintero, intento ser sirvienta pero su orgullo era más fuerte y también quedo marcada otra vez como mala empleada. A veces sus amigos le encuentran trabajos temporales, como mesera en bodas, o lavar vajillas de emergencia, o ser celadora, ese dio mucho miedo,

-hola Amore- después de su divorcio con Charlie juro no caer en más caras lindas, todavía le gustaban los chicos lindos, pero hacia un esfuerzo en verlos como personas con defectos

-hola lola, malas noticias, no se están vendiendo suficientes boletos de preventa, me temo que…-

-comprendo, Amore, te agradezco que me hayas considerando, tal vez para la próxima-

-si tengo algo te aviso- dice antes de ser colgado.

Lola regresa a su libreta de gastos, ha logrado por así decirlo adivinar los gastos que llegan cada mes, realmente necesitaba ese trabajo de tramoyista con Amore, se viene el nuevo curso escolar, y su hija necesita materiales, cada año es más caro ¿Qué hará?

-Mamá- su hija se acerca – ya te dije que yo puedo buscar trabajo-

-no quiero que se repita el mismo problema de la última vez- cuando su hija busco trabajo, el trabajo de niñera de mascotas parecía caer bien, sin embargo, los vecinos fueron el problema, algunos dijeron que ella nunca dijo algo de cobrar dinero y otro encontraba excusas ridículas para no pagar, como que el perro tenia una rama en el pelo o estaba sucio, solo la mitad tuvo la decencia de pagar, quedo claro que después de esto lola no quería que se aprovecharan de su hija.

\- todavía sigo haciéndolo, con los que, si pagan, obvio, es una lástima que el estudio en casa no haya resultado- se lamenta Lila. Creyó que fue buena idea proponerse para estudio en casa un amigo le dio una semana de prueba para estudiar y le daría un examen… no paso y sigue en la escuela.

-no te tortures por eso, a todos no les funciona lo mismo, creo que…- dice mirando con duda su saco que colgaba junto a su puerta.

Lila sabía que pensaba, cada cuando lo hacían, salía a buscar trabajo, y encontraba, aun sin embargo, "la revoltosa" hacia buena fama por un tiempo, pero empezaba a creer que su madre tenía un problema con la autoridad, cuando sentía que le ponían más trabajo, no lo veía como un ascenso u acto de confianza, si no un abuso de poder y allí se acababa todo. Su madre va romper el récord de más empleos pasados.

-no tengo opción-dice levantándose de la mesa después de ver su libreta de gastos. Toman sus sacos y salen.


	2. Chapter 2

hola, lamento si se sintieron abandonados, dejenme explicarles, el fic actual es de lola y virginia, pero resulta que no tiene una seccion para esta serie, asi que pense que solo la pondria en deviantart, pero ha pasado mucho tiempo, el mundo real no da tiempo para escribir o hacer mis otras cosas, por fin tengo tiempo, y al final decidi ponerlo en las miscelaneas, espero volver a ponerme activa con mas fics


	3. Chapter 3

caminaron por unos 30 minutos, por una zona donde no había pedido trabajo antes, nunca trabaja en 2 veces en el mismo lugar, pero ya paso por los que están cerca de su casa, vera una nueva zona, esperando ser contratada antes de que anochezca.  
-Qué suerte, todas estas tiendas necesitan empleada- señala su hija esperanzada, todavía quiere terminar la secundaria.  
Lola también esta esperanzada, algunos están muy desesperados para contratar que no piden referencias.  
15 minutos después, 1 dijo que olvido quitar el anuncio, otra que ya había contratado, y al menos 5 se negaron a contratar a "la revoltosa", 2 le permitieron dejar su solicitud, pero sin mucha esperanza, y ya estaba pasando la hora de la comida.  
finalmente quedaban tres lugares -vamos Mamá, seguro tenemos suerte-.  
Lola echa un vistazo, uno era un restaurante elegante y realmente empieza a sentir hambre, sería mejor regresar a la casa a comer.  
\- ¡no lo puedo creer! ¡imposible! ¿lola, eres tú? – oyen una exclamación  
-oh no, no puede ser ¿Por qué? - ¿Qué pecado había cometido para que tanto mal le cayera encima? Debió ser muy mala persona en su vida pasada. -Vir…gi…nia-gruño  
\- ¿Quién? - pregunta Lila  
Virginia, la niña ególatra que llego a San Lorenzo y… bueno nunca se fue, aunque terminaron la preparatoria, Virginia nunca supero su auto-adoracion, Lola por fin dio un suspiro de alivio, y después paso lo otro.  
-Lola querida, que milagro es verte, nunca creí que nuestros caminos se cruzaran- dice una mujer, su estilo no ha cambiado mucho, su cabello rubio, aunque ahora más corto, en vez de un saco, tiene suéter de cuero, pantalones y zapatillas.  
Lola tampoco ha cambiado mucho, bueno en realidad por la economía ha adelgazado algo, su cabello es un poco más largo y sigue teniendo gusto por el color rojo, ahora con pantalones negros. Pero notaba algo fuera de lugar con Virginia, pero ¿a quién le importa? Ella solo agrega sal a su delicada situación.  
-si bueno, hola y adiós- pero antes de poder darse la vuelta, se escucha un gruñido, tenía hambre y también su hija.  
-que coincidencia, justo íbamos a comer, síganme…-avanza dentro del elegante restaurante.  
Lola quiere hacer una respuesta mordaz… pero su niña tiene hambre- bien, pide todo lo quieras-  
-pero…- a la niña le da pena la invitación.  
-hola mi nombre es Rick – no había notado al niño que acompaña a Virginia, indudablemente es una versión masculina de ella. Pero con ojos más amables.  
-mi nombre es Lila, mucho gusto-  
Rick la pasa primero como todo un caballero, incluso espera a Lola.  
\- ¿Ricky? ¿Dónde está? Oh estas ahí, ya te he dicho que no salgas de mi vista- regaña tranquilamente la rubia, vamos nuestra mesa esta lista.  
Lola se atrasa un poco con su hija - mucho cuidado, seguro están planeando hacernos una jugarreta, como que paguemos la cuenta- avisa. Su hija la mira extrañada por sus palabras.  
Lola nota algo extraño, si era un restaurante elegante, pero no tan caro como los gustos de Virginia, tal vez, solo se cruzó en el camino.  
Una vez que se sientan, Lola pide el platillo más caro, Lila pide el más barato, cuando Lola pide el segundo plato, realmente no puede comerlo está llena, que termina pasando a su hija.  
-dime Lola he escuchado rumores sobre ti, pero no puede ser ciertos, ¿verdad querida? - pregunta Virginia.  
-eh… ¿exactamente que rumores? - cualquier cosa es motivo de burla.  
-pues… ¿Qué destruiste el mall donde trabajaste y siempre llevas a la ruina donde trabajas? -.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡eso es mentira! ¡no destruí el mall!... no me gusto como la gerencia trataba a los empleados… he tenido mala suerte con jefes tiranos- admite.  
\- ¡Que alivio! Lola querida, en serio ¿de dónde salen esos rumores? - dice Virginia con un suspiro semi dramático  
"seguro tú los infundiste" se autoconvence.  
-como sea, seguro tienes un trabajo establece ¿verdad? -  
Antes que Lola respondiera, Lila lo hace levantando las solicitudes de empleo – no tenemos suerte este año y casi se termina la fecha de inscripción- se queja su hija  
-lola querida, hoy es tu día de suerte, yo te contrato como mi asistente-  
\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que trabajare contigo, Virginia? - desafía Lola.  
\- ¿Mamá? - Lila empieza a cansarse de la actitud de su madre contra la señora que las invito a comer.  
Lola reacciona a la voz de su hija, se auto regaña, hace mucho que no se exaltaba, pero Virginia siempre le explotaba la vena de la paciencia. -lo siento, la costumbre-  
-tu madre y yo fuimos juntos a la escuela, hasta la secundaria, digamos que nuestra relación fue la comidilla de la escuela de san Lorenzo- explica Virginia-toda una novela-  
Lola tuvo que estar de acuerdo, la vida actual es aburrida sin frustrar los planes de la ególatra Virginia… ¡despierta Lola! Es Virginia.  
\- ¿Por qué necesitas asistente? - pregunta Lila al darse cuenta que no pregunto por el trabajo de Virginia  
-oh, querida mini Lola-  
-Lila-  
-cierto, pero eres toda la imagen de lola, veraz soy dueña de la fábrica de papel de baño, y por lo tanto necesito ayuda, secretarios, asistentes… todo eso-  
-oh, ¿es una empresa grande? - lila empieza a emocionarse.  
-uh… Lila…-  
-vas aceptar ¿verdad Mamá? - su hija la miraba exigente que nunca había visto en ella, era un dudable "más te vale aceptar".  
Iba a dar un definitivo no, al menos hasta que sin querer tiro las solicitudes de empleo al suelo, y se quedo viendo que tenia la mitad de ellas, ya uso la otra mitad, sabiendo que nadie la llamara -… de acuerdo, supongo que puedo trabajar contigo Virginia- responde con una mueca.  
-maravilloso- aplaude Virginia. -la cuenta, por favor-  
-señora Virginia, le recuerdo que su tarjeta no entro al sistema- dice el mesero  
-oh por favor, su sistema no funciona, bien, será en efectivo- dice sacando su billetera.  
Lola de pronto siente que algo esta fuera de lugar, en su memoria rebusca ¿Cuándo Virginia no ha usado una tarjeta o llamado a su padre para comprar algo? Se sacude la cabeza, ¡Qué le importa!  
-entonces Lola querida, te espero mañana en la empresa, y puedes traer a tu preciosa hija, asi te ahorras la niñera- dice  
-No tengo niñera- replica Lila.  
-porque no tengo dinero para una- esto lo dice Lola en un susurro.

Después de despedirse, regresan a casa incluso con algo de comida, su hija Lila esta muy sonriente, desde su punto de vista el futuro se ve mas sonriente. - ¡una empresa! ¿puedes imaginarlo? Por fin pagaremos las cuentas, la asistente numero 1 de la presidenta, serás la segunda persona mas importante de la empresa- dice muy emocionada.  
Su cerebro se bloqueó de enojo del restaurante a la casa, cosa ignorada por su hija tal vez adrede, pero al escucharla, piensa que tal vez tenga razón, tal vez por fin puedan salir adelante… pero otra vez… es Virginia.


	4. Chapter 4

\- ¿puedes creerlo? ¿yo, trabajar para Virginia? Que bajo he caído- dice lamentándose  
-Tus estrellas y lss de Virginia estaban destinadas a reencontrarse, pero están desequilibradas, están ligadas y no pueden despegarse- dice Haydee impresionada analizando su mapa astral.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? - y eso que por lo general si llegaba a entender la mayoría de lo que decía su amiga.  
-asuntos pendientes Lola, asuntos pendientes, Virginia y tu deben hallar el equilibrio-  
-ah, cobrarle el mal que hace y no llegue hacerle pagar-  
\- ¡¿Qué?!-  
-si aquella vez…- es interrumpida  
-no no no Lola, escucha lo que estás diciendo, ya no eres esa niña de las secundaria san Lorenzo, y Virginia tampoco es esa niña irresponsable, ahora es una mujer con su propia empresa y tu tienes una hija la cual mantener-  
-o ¡¿me recalcas que Virginia ha tenido más éxito que yo en su vida?! Ya veras la hare caer como siempre-cuelga  
-… Lola, porque eres tan necia ¿acaso nunca maduraste? -se lamenta Aydee.

Se dirige temprano a la empresa, por poco se pasa la parada, hace tiempo que no va por esa dirección, casi se ríe al recordar cuando le arrojo el sushi al padre de Virginia y todo para ganarle a la rubia, tal vez le cuente a su hija más tarde.  
Algo le distrae, le empresa ha tenido mejores días, la pintura esta opaca y algunos letreros se caen…  
-uh… ¿es aquí? - pregunta Lila, ahora dudosa.  
-si… espero que esto no sea una broma, seguro mudo la empresa y nosotras aquí en la vacía-dice esforzándose en pensar mal de la rubia  
-no esta vacía, y no hay otra empresa- dice un guardia de mayor edad y malhumorado.  
No había visto al guardia, quien está dentro de su cabina, y ni siquiera tenia la puerta cerrada, solo veía su revista.  
\- ¿esta Virginia? - pregunta Lola tratando de superar la imagen, y la sensación de que algo anda mal, nada de esto refleja a ostentosa Virginia.  
-se- es lo único que dice y continúa leyendo su revista.  
Viendo que no será invitada, ella y su hija pasan por su cuenta, recuerda el camino, sus recuerdos chocan con el presente, y otra vez algo grita que algo no esta bien, tal vez no había exceso de gente cuando vino por primera vez en sus años jóvenes, pero los pasillos se veían casi vacíos, veía a 3 chicas un poco agobiadas yendo de un lado a otro con papeles y un joven que trataba de trabajar con computadora y papeles al mismo tiempo ¿Dónde esta la gente profesional con traje de oficina? y ¿Dónde estaban los adultos mayores?.  
\- ¡Lila! ¡Señora Lola! - escuchan que les hablan de una sala de juntas, es el hijo de Virginia, Rick. -hola-  
-hola, Rick- saluda Lila.  
-Lila, quédate con Rick mientras estoy con Virginia- le pide, por el momento no tiene nada contra el chico. Se dirige a la oficina, al menos cree que es la oficina, ¿no debería tener el nombre de Virginia en la puerta? Solo hay un cuadro vacío… pasa.  
-lo sé, lo sé, tratamos de complacer nuestros clientes lo mejor que podemos, le mandare sus empaques lo más rápido posible, chau- la rubia cuelga y suelta su suspiro de alivio, cuando ve a Lola da un salto en su propio asiento - ¡oh, Lola! ¡que susto me diste! -.  
-lo siento, es que… no sabia si era tu oficina o no- explica la pelinegra  
\- ¿oh? ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunta Virginia  
-tu nombre no está en la puerta-  
\- ¡oh! Oh… em… estoy esperando… lo pedí en parís, allí hacen tarjetas con mejor calidad-dice  
Otra alarma, había aprendido a leer las mentiras de Virginia, pero ¿Por qué le miente sobre algo insignificante como su letrero? Pero bueno, ¿para qué molestarse? - de acuerdo ¿ya empiezo? -.  
-lola querida aquí tengo una lista de los supermercados que esperan nuestro producto, ve al almacén donde deben estar listos, ordena y ayuda a dividirlos equitativamente, de preferencia temprano para que se vayan rápido para regresen rápido y nos vayamos rápido ¿no? – ordena  
"ya empezó con las ordenes, tal vez deba darle una lección" se va, llego pronto, los empleados que varían las edades la saludaron cortésmente, al ver los paquetes hechos y los camiones de entrega, se imagino lo molestos que estarían los clientes de Virginia si llegaran desordenados.  
\- ¡¿oye que crees que estas haciendo?! – pregunta una voz masculina.  
\- ¿Qué? - observa el desastre que hizo, apenas hecho unos 5 paquetes en cada fila, desordenadamente.  
Una joven se acerca bastante molesta - ¿¡acaso estas tratando de que nos despidan!? -reclama  
Por alguna sintió la tentación de decir si, pero tiene bofetada mental de quien sabe dónde, y se da cuenta que esta travesura, no perjudica ni a Virginia ni a ella, si no a los encargados de cargar las camionetas, si ella quisiera podría negar su culpabilidad y salir libre… espera ¿Qué esta pensando? -lo… lo siento, es que Vir… la jefa, esta hablando con alguien, y dijo que tendríamos todo temprano- dicho esto los empaquetadores empezaron a subir los paquetes. -esperen, esperen, ¿Por qué suben a 7 camiones? Solo tengo 6 anotados- corrige Lola.  
La joven que reclamo anteriormente dio un suspiro doloroso -perdimos otro cliente, espero que no baje los sueldos-  
-no lo hizo cuando perdimos 2 en un día, no lo hará esta vez- dice el hombre mayor con seguridad.  
Lola veía las expresiones decaídas de los demás empleadas mientras llenaban las camionetas, entonces ella observa un poco, la zona de carga era bastante grande para 12 camiones, ¿Virginia perdió más de 6 camiones? ¿Cómo? ¿adonde se va el dinero? Pues a la imagen de la compañía no, una vez despachados las camionetas, regresa con Virginia, ve que los chicos siguen entretenidos con tareas y en la computadora del chico, una vez entrando, se sorprende en ver a Virginia… tratando de concentrarse en un pintarron en la pared, como si no entendiera nada, y Lola no alcanza a ver de qué se trata-  
-disculpe, con permiso – dice un hombre pasando a lado de Lola, con cara de circunstancias -señor… señora Virginia-  
\- ¿eh? - finalmente nota que no está sola.  
-se… señora Virginia, ya llegaron los materiales… emmm… solo… solo quisiera saber si la cantidad es la correcta, le pasa una tableta algo nervioso.  
Virginia observa-s…si, es correcto, continua-regresa la tableta.  
-oh… de… de acuerdo- toma la tableta y regresa por la puerta.  
Lola mira que el empleado se ve algo preocupado, tenso y casi triste, regresa a Virginia, debe ser su imaginación, pero… parece estresada, debe admitir que nunca vio a Virginia estresada, eso es realmente algo nuevo -Virginia las camionetas fueron despachadas-  
-maravilloso, a este tiempo saldremos temprano-  
-si… oye Virginia ¿Qué es eso? - señala el pintarron  
-e… esto… bueno… acércate- invita.  
Lola se acerca y nota enseguida que un simple, demasiado simple de cómo funcionan los negocios… pero el diagrama estaba hecho por y para un niño… si no supiera que es letra de Virginia, pensaría que de verdad lo hizo un niño. -oook-  
\- ¿solo eso? -.  
\- ¿disculpa? -.  
-nada nada- la rubia mira para otro lado.  
La pelinegra jura que la otra esta decepcionada con su respuesta ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?  
\- ¿puedes creerlo? ¿yo, trabajar para Virginia? Que bajo he caído- dice lamentándose  
-Tus estrellas y lss de Virginia estaban destinadas a reencontrarse, pero están desequilibradas, están ligadas y no pueden despegarse- dice Haydee impresionada analizando su mapa astral.  
\- ¿Qué se supone que eso significa? - y eso que por lo general si llegaba a entender la mayoría de lo que decía su amiga.  
-asuntos pendientes Lola, asuntos pendientes, Virginia y tu deben hallar el equilibrio-  
-ah, cobrarle el mal que hace y no llegue hacerle pagar-  
\- ¡¿Qué?!-  
-si aquella vez…- es interrumpida  
-no no no Lola, escucha lo que estás diciendo, ya no eres esa niña de las secundaria san Lorenzo, y Virginia tampoco es esa niña irresponsable, ahora es una mujer con su propia empresa y tu tienes una hija la cual mantener-  
-o ¡¿me recalcas que Virginia ha tenido más éxito que yo en su vida?! Ya veras la hare caer como siempre-cuelga  
-… Lola, porque eres tan necia ¿acaso nunca maduraste? -se lamenta Aydee.

Se dirige temprano a la empresa, por poco se pasa la parada, hace tiempo que no va por esa dirección, casi se ríe al recordar cuando le arrojo el sushi al padre de Virginia y todo para ganarle a la rubia, tal vez le cuente a su hija más tarde.  
Algo le distrae, le empresa ha tenido mejores días, la pintura esta opaca y algunos letreros se caen…  
-uh… ¿es aquí? - pregunta Lila, ahora dudosa.  
-si… espero que esto no sea una broma, seguro mudo la empresa y nosotras aquí en la vacía-dice esforzándose en pensar mal de la rubia  
-no esta vacía, y no hay otra empresa- dice un guardia de mayor edad y malhumorado.  
No había visto al guardia, quien está dentro de su cabina, y ni siquiera tenia la puerta cerrada, solo veía su revista.  
\- ¿esta Virginia? - pregunta Lola tratando de superar la imagen, y la sensación de que algo anda mal, nada de esto refleja a ostentosa Virginia.  
-se- es lo único que dice y continúa leyendo su revista.  
Viendo que no será invitada, ella y su hija pasan por su cuenta, recuerda el camino, sus recuerdos chocan con el presente, y otra vez algo grita que algo no esta bien, tal vez no había exceso de gente cuando vino por primera vez en sus años jóvenes, pero los pasillos se veían casi vacíos, veía a 3 chicas un poco agobiadas yendo de un lado a otro con papeles y un joven que trataba de trabajar con computadora y papeles al mismo tiempo ¿Dónde esta la gente profesional con traje de oficina? y ¿Dónde estaban los adultos mayores?.  
\- ¡Lila! ¡Señora Lola! - escuchan que les hablan de una sala de juntas, es el hijo de Virginia, Rick. -hola-  
-hola, Rick- saluda Lila.  
-Lila, quédate con Rick mientras estoy con Virginia- le pide, por el momento no tiene nada contra el chico. Se dirige a la oficina, al menos cree que es la oficina, ¿no debería tener el nombre de Virginia en la puerta? Solo hay un cuadro vacío… pasa.  
-lo sé, lo sé, tratamos de complacer nuestros clientes lo mejor que podemos, le mandare sus empaques lo más rápido posible, chau- la rubia cuelga y suelta su suspiro de alivio, cuando ve a Lola da un salto en su propio asiento - ¡oh, Lola! ¡que susto me diste! -.  
-lo siento, es que… no sabia si era tu oficina o no- explica la pelinegra  
\- ¿oh? ¿Por qué lo dices? - pregunta Virginia  
-tu nombre no está en la puerta-  
\- ¡oh! Oh… em… estoy esperando… lo pedí en parís, allí hacen tarjetas con mejor calidad-dice  
Otra alarma, había aprendido a leer las mentiras de Virginia, pero ¿Por qué le miente sobre algo insignificante como su letrero? Pero bueno, ¿para qué molestarse? - de acuerdo ¿ya empiezo? -.  
-lola querida aquí tengo una lista de los supermercados que esperan nuestro producto, ve al almacén donde deben estar listos, ordena y ayuda a dividirlos equitativamente, de preferencia temprano para que se vayan rápido para regresen rápido y nos vayamos rápido ¿no? – ordena  
"ya empezó con las ordenes, tal vez deba darle una lección" se va, llego pronto, los empleados que varían las edades la saludaron cortésmente, al ver los paquetes hechos y los camiones de entrega, se imagino lo molestos que estarían los clientes de Virginia si llegaran desordenados.  
\- ¡¿oye que crees que estas haciendo?! – pregunta una voz masculina.  
\- ¿Qué? - observa el desastre que hizo, apenas hecho unos 5 paquetes en cada fila, desordenadamente.  
Una joven se acerca bastante molesta - ¿¡acaso estas tratando de que nos despidan!? -reclama  
Por alguna sintió la tentación de decir si, pero tiene bofetada mental de quien sabe dónde, y se da cuenta que esta travesura, no perjudica ni a Virginia ni a ella, si no a los encargados de cargar las camionetas, si ella quisiera podría negar su culpabilidad y salir libre… espera ¿Qué esta pensando? -lo… lo siento, es que Vir… la jefa, esta hablando con alguien, y dijo que tendríamos todo temprano- dicho esto los empaquetadores empezaron a subir los paquetes. -esperen, esperen, ¿Por qué suben a 7 camiones? Solo tengo 6 anotados- corrige Lola.  
La joven que reclamo anteriormente dio un suspiro doloroso -perdimos otro cliente, espero que no baje los sueldos-  
-no lo hizo cuando perdimos 2 en un día, no lo hará esta vez- dice el hombre mayor con seguridad.  
Lola veía las expresiones decaídas de los demás empleadas mientras llenaban las camionetas, entonces ella observa un poco, la zona de carga era bastante grande para 12 camiones, ¿Virginia perdió más de 6 camiones? ¿Cómo? ¿adonde se va el dinero? Pues a la imagen de la compañía no, una vez despachados las camionetas, regresa con Virginia, ve que los chicos siguen entretenidos con tareas y en la computadora del chico, una vez entrando, se sorprende en ver a Virginia… tratando de concentrarse en un pintarron en la pared, como si no entendiera nada, y Lola no alcanza a ver de qué se trata-  
-disculpe, con permiso – dice un hombre pasando a lado de Lola, con cara de circunstancias -señor… señora Virginia-  
\- ¿eh? - finalmente nota que no está sola.  
-se… señora Virginia, ya llegaron los materiales… emmm… solo… solo quisiera saber si la cantidad es la correcta, le pasa una tableta algo nervioso.  
Virginia observa-s…si, es correcto, continua-regresa la tableta.  
-oh… de… de acuerdo- toma la tableta y regresa por la puerta.  
Lola mira que el empleado se ve algo preocupado, tenso y casi triste, regresa a Virginia, debe ser su imaginación, pero… parece estresada, debe admitir que nunca vio a Virginia estresada, eso es realmente algo nuevo -Virginia las camionetas fueron despachadas-  
-maravilloso, a este tiempo saldremos temprano-  
-si… oye Virginia ¿Qué es eso? - señala el pintarron  
-e… esto… bueno… acércate- invita.  
Lola se acerca y nota enseguida que un simple, demasiado simple de cómo funcionan los negocios… pero el diagrama estaba hecho por y para un niño… si no supiera que es letra de Virginia, pensaría que de verdad lo hizo un niño. -oook-  
\- ¿solo eso? -.  
\- ¿disculpa? -.  
-nada nada- la rubia mira para otro lado.  
La pelinegra jura que la otra esta decepcionada con su respuesta ¿Qué esperaba que dijera?


	5. Chapter 5

Después de un minuto de silencio incomodo -oh, por poco lo olvido, Lola, ¿viste a la chica que se acaba de ir?, ve a presentarte, para que te conozco y sepa que ya no tiene que ir y venir, como mi asistente ese es tu trabajo-  
Lola vuelve a enojarse, y vuelve a salir refunfuñando, "¡ya le dará una lección! ¡¿Cómo se atreve hablarme así?! ¡ya vera!" Se inundan su mente de sentimientos de revancha, mientras camina a la oficina de recibimiento de materiales "¡eso es!, puede cambiar unas órdenes y se atrasaran o confundirán…" se arrojó sobre la gran libreta buscando la última página… pero hay algo raro mientras pasa rápido las hojas, las ordenes parecían ser cantidades grandes en las primeras páginas pero a medida que avanza, estas disminuyen… y disminuyen, con razón la chica se veía preocupada, no solo no cuidaba la fachada de la empresa, perdió camiones de carga, perdió clientes, y no podía costear los ingredientes, ¿adónde iba el dinero?  
\- ¡aléjate de eso Leticia! - exclama el hombre que vio anteriormente.  
Sorprendida y confundida que le hable a ella - ¿Quién es Leticia? -.  
-oh, lo siento, pero ¿Quién es usted? - pregunta el señor.  
-me llamo Lola soy la nueva asistente de Virginia- se presenta.  
-oh-vuelve a darle una mirada de desconfianza- ¿Por qué estás viendo la libreta de pedido? - pregunta sospechoso.  
-me llamo la atención ¿Quién es Leticia? - apresura su pregunta para no mostrarse culpable de lo que iba hacer.  
-una empleada anterior- dice simplemente sin dejar de mirarla como si esperara que cometiera un error.  
Lola empieza a preguntarse si todos la vigilaran con esa mirada, ¿Por qué? ahora recuerda que es la misma mirada que le dio la chica del área de carga antes que se pusieran a trabajar.  
-si… bueno… Virginia me mando a presentarme, ahora yo recogeré las listas de pedido y entregarlos, ¿bien? -.  
-…bien- el señor seguía con la misma mirada, notando que no le gustaba la noticia.  
Lola se retira, en el solitario pasillo de pronto le llega la clara idea que estaba a punto de repetir la misma acción egoísta, de haberlo logrado lo de la libreta de pedidos, ella no hubiera sido la más perjudicada, si no la chica, y no sabe si algún otro, realmente debe dejar que la actitud de virginia la ponga así… ¿la actitud de Virginia? No, siempre se pone así con jefes mandones…  
… ¿Por qué será que siente que sucedió una revelación, pero no sabe qué?

Hora de la comida.  
3 pm (al menos en México me gusta comer a las 3, no sé en España) toca la campana de la hora del almuerzo, algunos celebran.  
Lola acomoda unos archivos por fechas, tendría que hacer algún tipo de inventario para ordenarlo por deudas, incluso por orden alfabético, ahora que lo recuerda no tiene bolso para transportar su laptop, ¿usara una computadora de la empresa? Será mejor ir a preguntar…  
-Mamá ¿no oíste la campana? Es hora de comer-la llama Lila, junto a Rick-todos van al buffet de la esquina-  
\- ¿Cuál buffet? - no recuerda haber pasado por un buffet.

Con razón, era la otra esquina, por donde no vino, se sorprendió al ver que los empleados del buffet estaban atentos cuando llegaran los empleados de la fábrica de papel de baño, pero le sorprendió más ver a la misma Virginia entrar con Rick, algunos empleados la saludaron y ella regreso el saludo -hola queridos- incluso hizo fila en el buffet y paso a pagar, con cambio otra vez  
\- ¡¿Mamá estas bien?!- pregunta Lila.  
Lola debe tener la boca abierta desde hace 5 minutos, finalmente la cierra cuando su hija evito que una mosca se sentara en su lengua.  
-na… nada…- "¿es en un sueño?" "¿realmente está viendo lo que está viendo?" "¿virginia comiendo comida barata entre empleados?" "…algo está mal… bueno ya había notado que había algo mal… pero… "

Ya en casa  
-algo esta pasando - murmura Lola al teléfono con su amiga Haydee.

\- ¡Haydee! -. Lola exige respuesta.  
-ciertamente no es la misma Virginia que conocíamos en la secundaria, pero incluso su padre era una persona humilde, pero no desaprovechaba para vivir la buena vida, Virginia comiendo comida barata no me convence, las cartas dicen que está cargando mucho peso en sus hombros, pero tú no te quedas atrás Lola, tienes la carta del ciego y el tonto, ¿has hecho algo que no debías? ¿acaso hiciste algo? - pregunta, ha estado preocupada todo el día, imaginando a su amiga haciendo alguna imprudencia.  
Lola odia cuando su amiga la desvía del tema… pero tiene razón… -yo iba hacerlo, pero otros empleados me llamaban la atención, y entonces, no se… despertaba y pensaba que esta perjudicando a otras personas y no ha virginia-  
-por fin- dice de pronto Haydee-  
\- ¿disculpa? -.  
-Lola, nunca superaste a Virginia, te lo trate de decir muchas veces, creaste un espíritu rebelde que se alimentaba con cada victoria que ganabas sobre ella, pero Lola, le ganabas mas a ella que a cualquiera, sin mencionar, que aun no estando ella, tu desafiabas a cualquiera que te daba órdenes como virginia-  
-oh Dios, he visualizado a Virginia en cada jefe…-por alguna extraña razón empieza a sentir la mente mas clara,  
-pero no era virginia y ya no ganabas, odio decirlo Lola, pero tú te buscaste esa situación-  
Lola no puede negarlo, ahora lo ve desde otra perspectiva, cada vez que oía una orden, oía a Virginia, y esa rabia que evoluciono contra las ordenes, siempre se sintió bien ganarle a Virginia, necesitaba sentirlo, pero ellos no eran Virginia, eran personas que le dieron oportunidad… y ella lo echo a todo a perder- Haydee ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? -.  
\- ¡te lo dije muchas veces! Pero tu insistías tener la razón y que los otros éramos unos irracionales… por lo que veo, ver a Virginia en una situación que nunca imaginaste ver, debió despertarte, y darte cuenta que tanto como tú y Virginia han cambiado…-  
\- pero ¿Por qué Virginia me contrato?  
-lola por lo que me contaste, suena como si la empresa de virginia fuera a la quiebra-  
\- ¡virginia va a la quiebra Haydee! -  
\- ouch, mi oído- se queja su amiga- bueno, si me pongo en lugar de virginia… diría que espera que tú la ayudes…-  
-bueno, pudo pedirme ayuda-  
\- ¿la habrías ayudado? - pregunta  
-…nooo- reconoce que imaginarse a Virginia pidiendo ayuda, ella se negaría por el regocijo de humillarla, y tampoco sería la Virginia que conoce.  
-yo también creo que, a pesar de todo, ella tiene orgullo-continua Haydee.  
\- ¿Qué hago? De alguna extraña manera esto me supera, estoy demasiada impresionada, Virginia, está dejando caer su empresa, perdiendo el estilo de vida que ella adora… perdiendo la herencia de su hijo…-.  
-Lola, por favor, sé que esto es difícil para ti, pero hagan lo correcto esta vez… hablen-sugiere Haydee.  
Lola lo piensa, la aparición de Virginia indudablemente le provoco viejos sentimientos, realmente esa sensación de vencer a la rubia era embriagante, pero ahora lo ve, los años no fueron amables con ambas.  
Pero… ¿salvar una empresa? Sabe que ha hecho cosas locas en sus tiempos de escuela… pero no una chica milagrosa…y esa ilusión de su versión joven le salta de enfrente y le exclama –¿si trabajamos juntas lograremos salvar la empresa?... pero primero, toma su bolso.  
\- ¿adónde vas? -. pregunta su hija al verla ponerse su chaqueta y su bolso  
-a portarme como una mujer madura- sale del departamento dejando a su hija confundida.


	6. Chapter 6

Bueno, hay que decir que la casa también tuvo tiempos mejores, está a un paso de verse como una casa de terror, las raíces se han apoderado de las paredes despintadas, hojas están en el suelo… a decir verdad, si pierden la empresa, esta casa del terror será un éxito… si, ¿Por qué no?... le están llegando muchas ideas, es emocionante-despierta hay que hablar primero con virginia-.  
Se acerca al portón, de inmediato ve que el timbre no funciona, tal vez, ahora se abre manual -que ocurrencia ¿porque no ha puesta un candado? - se dice mientras mueve el ahora portón corredizo, entra, solo para que 3 cachorros le ladren, en vez de unos perrotes de seguridad, pero los pequeños le daban tanta ternura que pasa tranquilamente hacia la casa.  
-Zeus, Odín, Cleopatra, ¿Por qué ladran? Ah, señorita Lola ¿Cómo sabía dónde estaba mi casa? – Ricky salió curioso por los ladridos, realmente está sorprendido de verla allí.  
-hola, Ricky, pues cuando tu mama y yo éramos compañeras en colegio, vine unas cuantas veces- explica Lola.  
-Oh claro-se siente tonto por preguntar  
\- ¿esta tu mamá? - pregunta Lola esperando que no sea un viaje en vano-.  
-debe estar alimentando a las ranas, pase- se hace un lado para que entre, que caballero.  
-… ¿Ranas? - eso tiene que verlo, no pensó en entrar y meterse al centro de casa. lo que antes era una pequeña zona de plantas, hay un terrario con al menos 7 ranas procoseas dentro -… procoseas ¿en serio virginia? Creí haberte dicho que provocaban arrugas- le exclama mientras terminaba de sacar a las moscas de la aspiradora  
\- ¿Lola? ¿Qué haces aquí? -dice Virginia mientras tapa el tubo.  
Virginia tiene esa cara de descubierta que adora, pero es una situación serie que también le afecta a ella, tiene que empujar esos sentimientos de niña necia al fondo.  
-vamos a mi oficina- ofrece la rubia  
Lo curioso de su oficina que le pertenecía a su padre, es que todavía tiene el nombre de su padre, la casa se ve vieja, y tal vez algo descuidada, pero se imagina que no es fácil para virginia tratar de limpiar ella sola una casa grande, después del trabajo.  
-virginia esto esta oscuro-opina al entrar  
-las cortinas no sirven…- responde Virginia.  
-las cortinas no… son eléctricas ¿verdad? – no debería sorprenderse  
-…si, conseguí una antena de energía solar, pero no calcule y no alcanza para toda la casa- se queja.  
-o era la mas barata que encontraste-.  
-si… Digo-trata de tapar su metida de pata.  
-casi me da gracia como intentas hacerte la interesante conmigo… pero ya me di cuenta…pero antes, vine a disculparme-.  
\- ¿Qué? -.  
-virginia, debo admitir que quise hacer "travesuras" en la empresa-confiesa Lola.  
Virginia tiene la reacción esperada, abre mucho los ojos con total incredulidad, pero solo dura segundos, antes de dar un profundo suspiro y bajar la cabeza -está bien Lola, no serás la primera y la última que lo haga- dice simplemente Virginia.  
Lola al principio esta confundida, tiene que repetir la frase en su mente para procesarla "¿no soy la primera…?" - ¡Virginia! ¿esto siempre te pasa? - pregunta sin poderlo creer.  
-dijiste que el karma regresaría a golpearme en la cara, y vaya que fue un golpe realmente fuerte- dice recargándose en su escritorio con los ojos vidriosos.  
-Virginia- Lola se acerca para también acercarse a su lado, y por primera vez la ve, ya no es la niña segura de sí misma, con el mundo a sus pies, su postura se ha vuelto encorvada, y sus ojos se ven opacos.  
-regresando a España… mi Papá me dio la sorpresa que ahora yo dirigiría la empresa, yo hice un berrinche porque quería seguir de fiesta e ir de compras, pero esta vez no gane, estaban esperando tanto por jubilarse, solo se despidieron y ya, trate de convencerme, que podía hacerlo, la empresa ya tenía una rutina, así que los primeros días, no estuve en la oficina estuve de fiesta porque ahora era independiente y esas tonterías… a las 3 semanas, me di cuenta, no le había hecho caso a mi secretario de entonces, pero cuando decidí descansar de las fiestas, y pasarla en la oficina, bueno, estaba furioso conmigo, antes de despedirlo el renuncio, me dejo todo un reporte, aparentemente la mitad de los empleados no querían trabajar conmigo y renunciaron, y los que quedaban apenas si podían hacer el trabajo de un día- suspira.  
\- ¿no contrataste más personal? -pregunta la pelinegra.  
-si lo hice… y ese fue el efecto domino-responde la rubio cerrando los ojos y poniendo una expresión de angustia.  
\- ¿efecto domino? -  
-seguía ciega, solo dije que contrataran gente, no tome en cuenta antecedentes, o estudios, o edad, asigne a alguien para que los contratara de inmediato, ya sabes, creí que estaba siendo buena gente y que me alabarían por contratar a gente nadie contrataba, digo, creí que no sería un difícil hacer papel de baño, bueno estuvimos al menos 5 meses contratando gente y la mayoría renuncia al cabo de unos días… pero no preocupe porque pensé que solo algunos llegaron a sentirse cómodos…-.  
\- ¿y tú que hacías? - pregunta Lola, aunque ya sabía la respuesta  
-me entretenía en lo podía-  
-en otras palabras, dejabas que otro hiciera tu trabajo- lo confirmo.  
La rubia asintió su rubia cabeza – pero finalmente, a punto de mi primer año, mis empleados, o debería decir la gente que fue más honesta conmigo y me tuvo consideración me obligaron… me arrastraron a una sala de juntas, cerraron con seguro y me dijeron que los empleados estaban saboteando la empresa, obvio yo no les creí al principio, tuvieron que mostrarme las estadísticas de cómo la empresa vino en picada, desde que asumí la presidencia pero más con los nuevos empleados, estaba furiosa, decidí enfrentarlos, y cuando los enfrente… me di cuenta quienes eran…: mis antiguas víctimas. Tuvieron la idea de emplearse en la empresa y una vez dentro sabotearon mucho, mercancía, equipos, ordenes, procesos de elaboración, los pocos empleados que permanecieron fieles me avisaron, para cuando logre sacarlos, el daño estaba hecho, la popularidad de nuestro producto cayo, prácticamente estoy sobreviviendo, no tengo cara para decirle a papa que lleve a su empresa a la quiebra-  
-tu padre se jubiló, bien pero ¿Dónde están?- pregunta Lola notando la falta de los señores mayores.  
-tomo una gran cantidad de dinero y se fue a vivir a Hawái con mama, nosotros vamos a visitarlos una vez al año…-  
\- ¿dices que ellos no saben? Pudiste haberle pedido ayuda a tu padre-opina Lola  
-no… no… ¡no puedo! Ellos no lo saben- dice abrazándose a sí misma.  
"Virginia ha estado tratando de lidiar con esto ella sola? es más madura que yo" – pero porque te dio la presidencia si no estabas preparada-  
Al decir esto, Virginia salta y abre grandes los ojos, mira para otro lado evitando el tema.  
Lola se da cuenta que la atrapo en algo, ve a la misma dirección y ve los diplomas de su padre… un momento - ¿Virginia donde esta tu diploma? ¿tienes alguno?... al menos fuiste a la universidad? -  
-siiii…. No-dice vagamente  
-Virginia-  
-yo… no fui a clases, pero papa pago todo el año escolar, -  
-explícate- dice con un tono de madre que pone nerviosa a la rubia, extraño considerando que su madre nunca le levanto la voz.  
-papa dijo que eligiera la escuela para estudias administración de empresas, obvio yo no quería estudiar, quería seguir de compras y estar de fiesta con mis… "amigas", entonces se me ocurrió pedir escuela en otro país, Mamá nunca deja a Papá y me creían muy responsable para cuidarme a mí misma… y bueno obvio los convencí, pero una vez allá, nunca fue a la universidad, ni un día, viví una vida cómoda sin hacer nada-dice apenada, logre colarme entre estudiantes el día de la graduación y le pague mucho dinero a un nerd para que me pudiera en la lista de graduados, mis papas estaban allí, tenía que parecer que real, muchos estaban confundidos, porque no sabían quién era. Ahora me doy cuenta lo tonta que fui en no estudiar, apenas tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo, si pierdo la empresa mucha gente se quedara sin trabajo y quedare humillada frente a mi hijo-  
Lola se levanta frente a ella, sin duda, con decisión-te ayudare a salvar la empresa Virginia-jura Lola  
En un santiamén Virginia abraza a lola y empieza a llorar.  
-Virginia no llores, ya es bastante raro e incómodo- pide, da palmadas en la espalda de la rubia.  
Por suerte Virginia todavía tiene orgullo y se tranquiliza. -oh lola, no sé qué hacer-.  
-empecemos por el principio-  
Virginia no entiende a que se refiere y, sin embargo, siente… esperanza.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanHace tiempo que Virginia no despertaba tan vigorizada, es un nuevo día, Lolaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanle ayudara a salvar la empresa, tiene fe que así será, se toma su tiempo para disfrutar las rayos de sol que entran por las ventanas de cocina, solo hace meses que aprendió hacer hot cakes, lo que su hijo agradece, después de tantos años de salchichas y tocino y huevo en las mañanas, incluso esta de humor para aprender hacer cupcakes, pero esa será después, ya quiere llegar a la empresa y ver que ideas tiene Lola que debió tener todo el fin de semana para ayudarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDebió pasar 15 minutos que llego a su oficina cuando tocan a puerta, -pase- casi se le sale el corazón al ver a Lola entrar con una gran sonrisa. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-buenos días Virginia, el primer paso, esta hecho, solo falta que hagas tu parte-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia esta seguro que su cara es un total "?" porque no tiene idea de que habla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-pase- Lola invita alguien pasar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia siente otra vez el karma, un castigo viene y se lo merece, pero ¿quién es?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl señor mayor, el señor, delgado un poco encorvado de enfrente medio calvo, y el cabello que le quedaba se lo dejo algo largo, con un traje de etiqueta, pero de esos de color café, gruesos para combatir el frio, su mirada, su mirada era de un león, que quería comérsela, que le decían sin palabras pero madera firme de militar, que iba a sufrir, le hizo temblar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-lo… Lola ¿Quién se supone… qu… quien es este señor? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Virginia, te presento a tu maestro de administración de empresas, Sebastian wills- presenta Lola sin perder la sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia casi se echa para atrás, o por lo menos quiere llorar, no quería estudiar- pe… pero Lola no tenemos dinero-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-de hecho, ya le pagaron-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Qué? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Virginia él era director de la universidad de parís a la que debías ir y no fuiste, y al retirarse vino a vivir su jubilación acá en España, y por suerte antes de ser director fue profesor-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Cómo? -./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-como tu dijiste tu padre pago todo el curso escolar, por lo tanto, debes ganarte tu diploma-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-el estudio es un regalo, que recibas para dar a futuras generaciones, y tú, te atreves a menospreciarlos y burlarte-habla por primera vez el señor Wills su voz era profunda y severa, y tal vez con un toque de resentimiento- esta ofensa debe ser corregida-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia se quiere hundir dentro de su escritorio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-nos vemos en el buffet- se despide Lola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEn la hora de la comida, Virginia tiene un poco de hielo en su cabeza. -Lola, ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¿realmente era el director? - pregunta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-sip, te guste o no, tu eres la principal responsable de la empresa, yo te ayudare pero todo el peso recae en ti, bueno pensé en realidad en descargar clases por internet, pero me cruce con la página de tu escuela y había un botón del perfil del director de entonces, solo cheque por curiosidad , al descubrir que estaba viviendo su jubilación en este misma ciudad, como Haydee dice es el destino, realmente no espere que aceptara tan rápido cuando le explique lo que hiciste – presume./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia da una sonrisa torcida, sin poder replicar nada- eh ¿Lola? ¿has tenido…? -./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿alguna idea para salvar la empresa? - ahora Lola se pone nerviosa- he pensado en muchas cosas…- se rasca la cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¿y?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-bueno, le he dado vueltas al asunto, ¿recuerdas las playeras que hice par el equipo de futbol? - dice/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-eh… si… -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Qué te parece si ponemos una playera gratis en algunos empaques? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-pero Lola, no hay dinero para los comerciales o la publicidad-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-lo sé, así que lo haremos sin publicidad, será una sorpresa, y si preguntan diremos que es un regalo para nuestros clientes frecuentes, tal vez algunos solo lo compren por la playera gratis, pero será un aumento como dicen, de ¿0.1%? de productos ¿Qué dices? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia lo piensa -pues si lo pones así, está bien, ¿eso es todo? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-voy hacer unas llamadas, espero que ciertas personas me devuelvan el favor- dice no muy segura pero no quiero preocupar a Virginia, ya le puso una ocupación. Solo espera que su plan de resultado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDías despues, el plan llego como dice Virginia "efecto domino" que vino de su idea, es mejor de lo esperado -¡Virginia!- entra sin avisar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPara su sorpresa el profesor, está durmiendo en el sillón, mientras virginia parecía buscar en uno de los grandes libros que el profesor le presto, para responder un cuestionario, se veía cansada pero sus ojos se notaba la determinación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanNo pueden creer que el profesor no se haya despertado con su escandalosa entrada, Virginia se alivia de dejar los libros, - ¿Qué? -./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-no vas a creer quienes me llamaron- dice casi temblando de la emoción./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-dime dime- Virginia no sabe y ya se esta emocionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-el equipo de futbol-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-oh, te devolvieron las llamadas- concluye virginia por lógica/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-eh… no exactamente, ya me imaginaba que las asistentes no pasarían mis mensajes, de hecho, vieron las playeras por allí, preguntaron de donde salieron y llamo el ex entranador preguntando por las playeras, cuando les dije que eran mías y yo era lola, me reconoció y pidió que nos viéramos, recibi muchas llamadas a partir de allí, los invite en el buffet a la hora de la comida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡todo el equipo de futbol! - exclama Virginia sin poder evitarlo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿alguien dijo futbol? -por fin el profesor despertó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¡Lola!- saluda el ex entrenador entrando al buffet para alegría de los empleados del buffet y los empleados de virginia al ver al antiguo grupo de futbol de san lorenzo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-hola- saluda Lola desde su mesa con Virginia y sus niños./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-lindo lugar-comentan los exjugadores al buffet./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanEl exentrenador se aseguró de sentarse junto a Lola para cuestionarla- y bien Lola ¿puedes decirme que hacen nuestras playeras por allí? - pregunta tratando de sonar molesto, pero esa sonrisa no engañaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-oh, nada solo se nos ocurrió una promoción de nostalgia, pero ¿le molesta? -pregunta con expresión de niña buena/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-jajaja para nada, de hecho, nos han estado llamando para hacer un recuento de aquel partido-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿en serio? Es genial, al parecer sin querer hicimos publicidad gratuita, entonces ¿podrían hacernos unos favores? - pregunta Lola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-… no lo sé Lola, tendrás que preguntarle a nuestro agentes- dijo el ex entrenador, pero se dio cuenta que fue un error./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLola pronto tomo la mirada de "ya lo veremos", - vaya debo ir al tocador, virginia por favor acompáñame- dijo de un modo desenfadado y casi elegantemente cortante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia se da cuenta que en esos segundos, su amiga de pelo negro tuvo una idea y la sigue- ¿Qué tienes en mente Lola? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¡no dejaremos que se nos escapen! -declara antes de verla en la cara, ambas tienen sonrisas entusiastas- harás esto…-se acerca al oído de este para murmurarle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanVirginia asiente y sale del baño, pasa por todos sus empleados y también les murmura poco a poco se levantan, le murmuran a otros y todos se acercan a los ex jugadores de futbol./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-por favor, por favor, podemos tomarnos unas fotos con ustedes- todos sacan sus celulares- por favor- cara de perrito maltratado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿Cómo decir que no? Vamos, vamos - la verdad es que hace tiempo que los ignoran porque son historia pasada, no van a rechazar ser tratados como héroes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLola sale del baño y entre ella y la rubia se levantan el pulgar en señal de victoria./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanDespués de unas horas, las imágenes tomadas del equipo de futbol y los empleados de la fábrica de papel de baño circulan en Facebook y lola les recordaba que tenían que poner el nombre de la empresa, y para entonces virginia y el profesor tuvieron que hacer una pausa en los estudios para atender llamadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-buena estrategia señorita Lola, debería considerar ser directora en estrategia y publicidad- alaba el profesor. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span- ¿de verdad? ¿usted cree? – había pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien dijo que merecía algo más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-que será lo primero, ¿arreglar la fachada? O ¿hacer más producto? - pregunta Virginia después de colgar por 3 vez, las fotos en internet fueron un éxito y sus compradores le están pidiendo más producto para la semana, técnicamente puede decir que Lola y su estrategia aumento la venta un 5% o tal vez un 10%... todavía no es buena para a matemáticas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-Mama, aquí estas- entra Lila a la oficina porque la puerta esta abierta. -tu teléfono no ha dejado de sonar-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanA eso le extraño Lola, sus amigos ahora son adultos ocupados que apenas tienen tiempo para ella, incluso su amiga Haydee, por eso se llaman a la hora de la comida o una hora antes de dormir. -déjame ver- para su sorpresa no son solo llamadas perdidas si no también varias notificaciones de su página de Facebook, rápidamente empieza a revisar… no lo puede creer… después de todo el fin de semana tratando de contactarlos ellos la llaman y le escriben por varios medios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-¿Lola?- le llama Virginia al notarle la cara de sorpresa que puso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLola devuelve la mirada con una gran sonrisa y una mirada radiante -definitivamente la fachada- dice ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanAmbos eran importantes, la fachada y el producto, Virginia le costó convencer a los clientes que pagaran por adelantado, al final decidieron que la mitad del dinero iría a la reparación de la fachada y los 50% al material, incluso se arriesgaron a juntar los empleados y pedir al 50% que ayudaran gratis a reparar la fachada y el otro 50 continuaran trabajando dentro, todos estaban muy motivados desde la aparición del ex equipo de futbol que están dispuestos a mejorar la empresa y no perder sus trabajos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanPara el día siguiente, fue un inicio desastroso, virginia creía que solo había que pintar encima, pero Lola y otras personas que tienen un poco de experiencia insisten que se tiene que descarapelar la pared, pero después realmente no sabían que hacer, unos 5 empleados se arriesgaron a llamar unos familiares que trabajaban en eso, arquitectura, pintura, reparación, e instalación, por los tanto quedaron en pausa un largo rato mientras llegaban y explicaban lo que tenían que hacer por paso, Virginia de mala gana acepto que se tenía que pelar las paredes, al llegar a la pared, un diseñador se sintió inspirados asegurando que podían darle una nueva imagen retro y barata, limpiar el ladrillo, barnizarlo y pintar, Virginia hace tiempo que quería quitarle ese color marrón rojo a las columnas, se cansó, pero al descarapelarlas quedaba fierro plateado, se dio cuenta que podía dejarlos plateados y brillosos, como un espejo, fue una semana larga, a mitad de la semana la mitad de los trabajadores que ayudaban regresaron adentro y la otra mitad ayudo afuera, pero lo consiguieron, incluso Lola no pudo evitar que Virginia pusiera su firma, por así decirlo, suponiendo que decidió ir por la noche a la pared principal y pintar con rosa brillantina el nombre "Toffe" con glamour… Lola prácticamente se aguantó la carcajada dándose cuenta lo impulsiva que fue la rubia como cuando era niña, le pareció tan infantil, pero más al rato Virginia era regañada por el profesor por haber puesto una nueva imagen del nombre cuando los empaques de papel de baño siguen con la imagen anterior, la pobre estaba horrorizada, Lola la calmo cuando le informo que tenían 3 llamadas de sus clientes que pedían más papel de baño, y 2 clientes nuevos, ya resolverían ese asunto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-queridos compañeros de trabajo, llamo Lola desde lo más alto de la fábrica-este domingo, nuestro día libre, habrá invitados especiales, traigan a sus familias- pide, antes de retirarse, dejando a los empleados expectantes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-que emoción- dice Virginia cuando Lola da la vuelta al pasillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span-debes estar agradecida de que tenga buenos contactos-dice con un tono que se asemeja a la presumida Virginia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-family: 'Batang',serif;"span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanLa rubia se lo toma con sorpresa da un suspiro sabiendo que se lo merece, solo que en esos momentos ella no puede presumir mucho./span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Han pasado 3 semanas desde el evento y puede decir que ha habido una mejorada considerable, tenían clientes nuevos o debería decir los clientes que regresaron, haciendo que la producción se elevara, los empleados han tenido que estar muy activos antes de suplicar a virginia que contratara más gente porque iban a caer muertos de cansancio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Lola pudo ver como virginia por poco tuvo un ataque de pánico, no la puede culpar debido a su mala experiencia anteriormente, tuvo que explicarle al profesor a que se debía la reacción de la rubia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -seleccione a la persona más experimentada de cada área, y en conjunto entrevisten a los interesados- concluyo el profesor Wills./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Para consternación de Lola, el día señalado para las entrevistas, el profesor las invito a ver las entrevistas a través de un espejo unilateral, le pareció raro, ¡¿Por qué esta empresa tiene una sala de entrevistas así?! Pero lo más perturbador fue ver a los empleados léales pelearse con algunos, Virginia los reconoció como los anteriores ex empleados que vinieron a sabotear la empresa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¡no hay manera de que demos empleo después de lo que hiciste! - exclama uno de los empacadores que le reconoció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -oh, vamos, no entiendo porque ustedes siguen aquí- dice la chica con sorna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -no será contratada, punto final, adiós- dijo la asistente de productos, era joven pero segura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Para entonces habían pasado 3 horas, Virginia estaba más angustiada, pues la escena se llegó a repetir unas 5 veces más, el profesor se preocupó por que la mayoría contratados eran primerizos, los seleccionadores se hacen responsables de su entrenamiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -de seguro ya se dio cuenta que tipo de persona era- dice apenada Virginia al señor Wills./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -viva con las consecuencias, señorita Toffe- dice solemne el señor Wills, mientras se retira por ese día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -ve el lado bueno Virginia- dice Lola al ver a la rubia tan avergonzada y su cuello de tortuga no le tapa la cara – el karma ya vino y se fue, ahora nos estamos recuperando, y lo estamos haciendo bien. - dice Lola animándola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -ay querida- suspira- todo gracias a ti, si no me ayudaras seguiría estancada- se ve más alegre. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"Sin embargo, Lola cambia sus pensamientos, por alguna razón recuerda que le llamo la atención que el sr. Wills le dijera "señorita" a Virginia, ella era casada… un momento… ¿después de todo este tiempo porque no pregunto por su esposo?... ¿tiene esposo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -…-Lola ve que ninguna foto de un 3 tercer hombre de la familia Toffe en la oficina-Virginia, no sé si sea momento de preguntar, pero ¿quién es el padre de tu hijo? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Virginia se frota la cara casi con angustia/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia dime por favor que no fue otra de tus victimas-pregunta Lola temerosa de la respuesta, no hay nada peor que vivir bajo el mismo techo con el enemigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Lola, la primera vez que lo vi, -suspira- Dios, era tan… hermoso, se llama Jaime, que decidí que tenía que ser mío para siempre, y… ya sabes cómo era yo, cuando quiero algo, pero tenía novia y resentí mucho que me rechazara…-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia por favor no me digas que lo forzaste a casarte conmigo- suplica Lola, aunque ya sabe la respuesta/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -en una fiesta yo lo drogue… y quede embarazada… yo … sus padres lo obligaron a casarse conmigo, creí que… seria cuestión de tiempo que me quisiera, y todo estaría bien, pero el solo podía odiarme, y apenas me hablaba, hacia todo lo posible para hacerme sentir peor, pero yo era muy orgullosa, creí que el estaba mal de la cabeza si no veía que tenía suerte de que lo escogiera, pero… mientras avanzaba el embarazo, me di cuenta muy tarde que cometí un error, mi Ricky, cuando nació sabía que debía terminar con el matrimonio-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -los dejo-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -eh… no… lo veo cada mes-responde /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿eh? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -llevamos 10 años en custodia compartida-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -… Virginia/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;",/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" llevo tiempo y siempre veo a Rick aquí, ¿Cuándo es la custodia compartida? ¿acaso no quiere a su hijo? - Lola se reprende por la última pregunta es obvia la respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -claro que quiere a su hijo-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿eh? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - pero no creas que no intento quitarme la custodia-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿Cómo lograste que no te quitaran a tu hijo? – pregunta Lola, imaginando que para el ex esposo seria fácil encontrar testigos contra Virginia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -bueno eso se lo debo a la actual esposa de él, no quiere a mi hijo y siempre pelean porque ella no lo quiere en su casa. Y también por su culpa Ricky solo ve a su padre una vez al mes, el acuerdo es de la mitad del mes, pero ella no lo puede ver ni en pintura, incluso Jaime no quiere dejar a nuestro hijo con ella, al menos trata de verlo los fines de semana, pero esa mujer se pone histérica que se le va el tiempo y cuando se da cuenta se olvida que día es o se hace tarde- suspira pesadamente, saco una botella de vodka y se sirvió un vaso pequeño – lo siento, hablar de esa mujer realmente me pone los nervios de punta, Jaime de hecho trata de llevarse bien conmigo, pero ella… incluso trato de poner a su hija contra nosotros, pero la niña ya grande e inteligente sabe que su madre está mal-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿Cómo lo sabes?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -hace un año me llamo para preguntarme si podía venia jugar con Ricky, solo pudo venir 2 veces, porque su madre la descubrió, al parecer hablaba mal de nosotros en la escuela, la mandaron con el psicólogo y allí le explicaron lo que estaba mal en esta situación, creo que chatean de vez en cuando-explica Virginia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -wow ¿Cómo su esposo la soporta? -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -verdadero amor, supongo- dice /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"encogiendo los hombros /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"- espera, ya te conté mi historia ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Quién es el papa de Lila? - se arroja sobre ella./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" "¿tenía que preguntar no?" – Charlie, no es una historia larga, fue la primera fiesta de reencuentro de alumnos, nos emborrachamos, me aproveche de la situación, y bueno, lo obligaron a casarse conmigo, nació Lila, se fue porque según ganaría más dinero siendo patinador profesional, pero nunca regreso… ¿me das un poco? - pide vodka./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -que mala suerte tenemos con los hombres, pero al menos tenemos lindos niños-dice chocando los vasitos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -amen-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Al día siguiente:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Lola entro preocupada a la oficina al escuchar a virginia gritar- ¡ya hemos tenido esta discusión! -/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Ve que esta por teléfono./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -mira, haces mucho drama por algo que no es tu problema, él no va a tu casa… obvio es su hijo, quiere pasar tiempo con él, deja de inventarte excusas ridículas… ¡deja de ponerte en vergüenza tu misma! - cuelga de golpe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -respire señorita Toffe- /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Lola se había quedado viendo a Virginia que se olvidó del señor Wills, quien leía el periódico en el sillón individual, aparentemente tratando de ignorar la discusión ajena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -hola Lola/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;",/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" lamento que escucharas eso- dice Virginia cuando finalmente se da cuenta que está en la oficina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" La pelinegra ve que esa llamada la canso mentalmente y no son las 12 pm, si seguían las discusiones, Virginia no se concentraría en sus estudios, ni en su trabajo, tenía que alegrarle el día y de paso alegraría el día de los empleados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" En menos de 15 minutos regreso con un café con chocolate, y un video de 15 minutos de gatitos. Eso animo a Virginia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia- pasa un hombre, apuesto indudablemente, por un momento recuerda los tiempos en que la rubia y ella peleaban por chicos casi la sonreír, pero ahora no les mueve el tapete./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿Jaime? Por eso "ella" decidió hacer su llamada mensual- dice Virginia/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿se enteró? Cada vez me preocupa más su actitud, con razón no alcance a recoger a Priscila de la escuela debió recogerla su abuela- dice con pesar pasando una mano por su cuello, entonces ve a Lola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -tú debes ser Jaime, soy Lola la secretaria de Virginia- se presenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -hola, Lola-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Mamá, el señor Jaime me invita ir con ellos al cine y a las hamburguesas ¿puedo ir?- pregunta Lila./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿te invito? - le extraña Lola./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Ricky me hablo de su nueva amiga, si me lo llevo se quedaría sola aquí-explica Jaime./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -mmmm- ciertamente la niña no se /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"aburr/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"e/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" en la empresa, aparte de las tareas, se entretenía con Ricky. -no lo sé-pero era un hombre que no conocía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -yo respondo por el- Dice virginia sin vacilar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -ummm, ok, pórtate bien ¿vale? – acepta Lola, si alguien como Virginia o dice, debe ser bueno ¿no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" 3 horas después, /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"L/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"ola es avisada que Jaime y los niños regresaron ¿tan pronto? Se extraño la pelinegra, al ir a recibirlos, no supo que sentir, pues, para empezar, está segura que su hija se fue con una de sus prendas rojas favoritas, en cambio regreso con una blusa a cuadros y falda de mezclilla… caros… iba a gritarle a charles "¿¡que significa esto!?" pero entonces noto que Ricky también venia con una prenda diferente y también Jaime, seguía esa mala sensación, siguió observando, ambos niños llevaban bolsas de tiendas de ropa que acostumbran comprar los de nivel socio/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"económico de virginia y /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"Jaime/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"… ¿Por qué…? Tercera observación, los niños no se veían /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"traumados/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" o alterados, ni siquiera ensimismados, de hecho parecían frustrados como decepcionados, incluso nota que Jaime también tiene un cambio de ropa nuevo y sus propias bolsas de ropa, pero él se veía nervioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -... ¿Qué…? - /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿no se habían ido con diferente ropa? - pregunta Virginia que llego de pronto y noto de inmediato el detalle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -eeeh…- Jaime solo abrió la vocal para decir la vocal/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -un payaso paso volando con carro y nos embarro de lodo- se quejó Ricky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -muchas gracias por la ropa señor, no tenía que hacerlo, se lo pagare -dice Lila, un poco apenada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -por favor no lo hagas, en serio, es un regalo- dice Jaime, que para extrañeza de las mujeres se veía más apenado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Lola ve que Virginia pone fríos los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" 1 hora después, mandan a los chicos para descargar películas y verlas, -entonces ¿estás seguro que tu era el auto de tu esposa? - pregunta Virginia visiblemente molesta, el silencio de Jaime es afirmativo, - ¿¡acaso trataba de atropellarlos!? - pregunta exaltada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -claro que no, solo no le gusta que este con Ricky y hace todo lo posible para fastidiarnos, ¿ok? Ya me disculpé-dice un poco desesperado, odia admitir que su esposa se le pasa la mano, voltea a ver a Lola. -estoy muy apenado, con usted señorita Lola, su hija no debió pasar por esto-dice/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Virginia se da cuenta que Lola está muy silenciosa, solo después de la disculpa de Jaime, escucha el gruñido característico y sus ojos enganchados, sabe que la pelinegra esta furiosa que se jura a si misma vengarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -exacto Jaime- dice con tono que quiere ser irrespetuoso-no debió pasar- gruñe. -Virginia, sé que es repentino, pero me podrías dar al menos 3 días libres- pide con tono normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -ummm- sabe que no puede negarse - está bien, solo 3 días- porque las madres no se quedan con los brazos cruzados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Un día y medio después, -ya volví- interrumpe los estudios de virginia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¡Lola! ¿tan pronto te vengaste de la esposa de Jaime? - pregunta sin importarle/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" dejar sus estudios de lado/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -bueno, en cierto modo, mi modus operandi es primero hablar con mis amigas, y bueno ellas no me apoyaron porque tienen sus propias familias y ahora que era mayor debía tener cuidado o me podrían arrestar y no creas que no pensé en arrojarle una maceta desde un segundo piso-dice como si no pudiera creer que le desecharan esa idea-/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"pero, /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"la suerte está de mi lado- dice con una sonrisa casi traviesa – o, quien sabe, tal vez estaba destinado que el karma le devolviera a esa mujer-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -…- bajo el lapicero-dime que hiciste- pregunta emocionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -bueno, en ese momento no tenía idea de que hacer así que solo me acerque a la empresa de su familia, al estacionamiento, esperando ver algo comprometedor… ¡y no podía creer a quien estaba viendo!- se acerca a la puerta de la oficina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿Quien? - el suspenso la mata /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -pero antes ¡te presento a tu nueva secretaria! - jala a alguien dentro de la oficina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¡¿Beatriz?!- Virginia no puede creerlo y casi por primera vez en su vida casi llora de emoción, abraza a su antigua mejor amiga, mejor dicho, a su única mejor amiga que tuvo en el mundo, Lola ahora es su amiga, pero su amistad se mantiene dentro del negocio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia ¿estas llorando? - pregunta, porque no la recuerda así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -oh ya vez, he tenido que madurar a las malas- dice reponiéndose rápido, y limpiándose los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -se a lo que te refieres, estudie para periodista, pero cuando conseguí trabajo, no investigaba a fondo, cuando demandaron a la revista por /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"uno de mis chismes un poco adornados/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;", se aseguraron que nunca trabajara de reportera de nuevo, incluso mi ex logro tener la custodia de mi hijo, pero no es tan malo, tengo que trabajar horas completas/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" para pagar la multa de la demanda y la pension/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;", así que no puedo cuidarlo- explica/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -espera-Virginia siempre adoro los chismes de Beatriz, y si…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -así es, Beatriz trabajaba como secretaria para el suegro de /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"Jaime/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;", y me dio unos chismes de verdad picantes de la familia y algunos empleados de la empresa, en especial del suegro- se ríe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Flashback/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¡¿Qué es esto?! ¡es mentira! - rompe las fotos que le dio Lola- tú y Virginia son una víboras-./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia estaría de acuerdo, no debiste molestarte en romper las fotos, yo tengo una copias bien guardadas-responde Lola sin alterarse de la actitud violenta de la otra/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿Qué quieren? – pregunta claudia, una mujer castaña e histérica./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia no tiene anda que ver con esto, aunque lamento que se haya vuelto tan tranquila como no darte tu merecido por molestar a su hijo, todo esto es por/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" iniciativa mía /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"- dice de modo tranquila y segura, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" - ¿uh? - lo que hace a la otra sudar frio/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -tu, "querida" atentaste contra mi hija y todo porque estaba junto a Ricky, es razón suficiente para ser una verdadera desgraciada-tal vez exageraba, pero no iba a esperar que sucediera algo peor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -uh… la niña que estaba… no les paso nada-Claudia se excusa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -no pensaba meterme en los asuntos de Virginia, esto entre ustedes 3, pero "querida" atascaste a mi hija y eso fue un gran error, y tu castigo será, no meterte ni con Ricky ni con Virginia, no prohibirle ver a su padre, ni a su hermana, inténtalo, y la vida sucia de tu familia será expuesta y todos estarán arruinados, Jaime debe amarte mucho para soportar a una histérica como tú, si, Virginia no debió hacer lo que hizo, yo /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"también/spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" vivía en el pasado y me la pasaba culpando a Virginia por mi suerte actual, fue difícil aceptar que yo misma me provoque mi suerte, mi vida no gira alrededor de ella, soy una persona que toma buenas y malas decisiones, porque soy un ser humano-dice saliendo por la puerta principal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Fin flash back./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -¿significa que tomaras tu lugar como jefa de publicidad? -Pregunta virginia, recordando el comentario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -renovemos mi contrato jefa-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 10.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 1.0000;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"Anocheciendo ya en casa, /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 15.0000pt; mso-char-indent-count: 1.5000;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;"-¿adivina quien tuvo un aumento?- canta Lola a su hija./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -¡¿en serio?! ¡mamá, eso es increíble!- celebra Lila/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -sabes, creo que es hora de mudarnos, ¿viste ese edificio que esta cerca del trabajo?-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -¿seguro, Mamá? Debe ser muy caro - dice preocupada que su madre quiera gastar dinero rápido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -Virginia prometió enseñarme sobre inversión, estoy segura que podemos empezar ahorrar para tu universidad-/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Ding Dong/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" Lola y Lila se miran sorprendidas, en realidad era raro tener visitas, Lola y se madre todavía estaban recuperando su relación, sus hermanos estaban ocupados con sus propios trabajos, por lo menos se veían en los cumpleaños, pero era casi de noche ¿quien vendría a esta hora?, con cierto temor, y sin preguntarse por que lo hace, abre la puerta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Batang; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 10.0000pt; mso-font-kerning: 14.0000pt;" -¿Charlie?-./span/p 


End file.
